Glitches
These are glitches that sometimes occur. If you come across a glitch, feel free to list it! ---- *''Moving Brick tiles:'If you zoom out a little from your island and move the camera to a different place it will seem that the brick tiles move on the spot!'' *''Debug Screen: ''If you touch one finger in the left third of the screen, then two on the right third (first the left one, then the two on the right) and hold them at the same time, watch what happens! *''Tappity Tap Tap:'' If you tap one object and tap another while the camera is still moving, the menu will switch to the second object but the camera will still be hovering above the first object. It won't work in the update 1.5.0. *''Time Glitch:'' On timed events, including Incubation, Treats, and the Colosseum, if you wait until there are a few seconds remaining, then hold down on the time button, release at the proper time and you can see a time of 00:00:00. *''Right Scroll Glitch: In the treasure section of the Market, select anything for sale. It doesn't matter if you actually purchase it or not, but after the dialog box has gone away, select a sub-category (gems/treats/money). You can scroll very far to the right, the same distance as if you were in the main treasure section. The bug persists even if you switch between sub-categories, and is only fixed the next time you enter the treasure section. *Huge Dragon!!!: Level 11-19 Sandstorm Dragons are giant. On level 20 they shrink back to normal size. *'Cracked Tiles': Sometimes, when you tap on a tile in the first island , it looks cracked. *Non-Joining Paths: Sometimes, when you edit your paths on an island and they are meant to join, they will not join. *Sky Tree glitch:'' If you put any element flag in the far right corner of a large air habitat the skytree in the corner will float on top of the flag. *'Visiting Glitch: '''when you visit your friends' islands you will see their silver and gold shrines reverted back to bronze and all dragons higher than level 10 are back at level 10. You won't see orbs or crowns. Also, the Colosseum is invisible. *'Stuck in the Breeding Island: It is possible to get two of your dragons stuck in the epic breeding island. There will be no incubation time status bar present and the only tab you can press is INFO. No word yet on how to prevent this and how to fix it as well. (see picture below). Logging out of the game, gamecenter, even deleting and reinstalling the game does not fix it. *'Lichen Dragon glitch: '''When You level a Lichen Dragon to level 10 on your second island in a cold habitat (not sure if this matters) The dragon will turn completeley invisible even if placed in a breeding cave Note:the dragon will still have its shadow visible. Notes *If you play DragonVale within wireless connection, and then go out of wireless connection range, you will be able to play it for a few more minutes before it states that you have "lost connection" *'Dragon Sell Glitch: At the time of this edit, this glitch has been fixed. There used to be some dragons with two different sell prices, one when selling from the nursery and the other when selling from a habitat. The message box asking "Are you sure you want to sell your dragon for x price" would report the habitat selling price even if attempting to sell from the nursery, resulting in a discrepancy between the reported and actual selling price.